It's Complicated
by Ravenangelanna
Summary: "Now I can finally win her back, after all these years.. I couldn't leave military school soon enough to go to her Chilton graduation, but I am going to make up for lost time. I have to." Gilmore girls, Romance and friendship! Rory/Tristan with Jess in the way of them getting together.


It's Complicated

A Rory/Tristan fanfiction

* * *

><p>Hey! My first fanfiction was OUAT, but I also LOVE Gilmore Girls. Here is my first Gilmore fanfic! It's RoryTristan with some Jess standing in the way...

* * *

><p>I woke up on the train to Hartford, my eyes blinking open groggily as they adjusted to the light. I'd have to ride the bus over to where <em>she<em> was. After fifteen years, after a _decade and a half_, I still have yet to forget that she lives in Stars Hollow. I wondered where that overprotective loser Dean was, I wondered if he had changed, though I totally doubt it. God, time flies so fast. He took her away from me, and now I can finally win her back, after all these years.. I couldn't leave military school soon enough to go to her Chilton graduation, but I am going to make up for lost time. I have to.

Soon enough the train comes to a halt, and I jump off, eager to see her again. It's been so long. I run down the sidewalks, seeing the bus a couple yards down. One more ride, only one more, and I would be able to see her. I get to the bus, out of breath, but it all doesn't matter. Not when I'm this close.

I step on the bus, paying the driver for the ride, and sink comfortably into the leather of the seat. Stars Hollow, here I come.

After a while, the bus comes to a stop at a place I recognize as Stars Hollow. I hop off the bus at the town square, and I go straight up to the grocery store called Doose's. I enter.

"Hi, my name is Tristan," I call out.

"You don't live here," A man with a gray beard says as he comes out from behind an aisle stocked with corn starch.

"Nope."

"Well, where _do_ you live?"

"I've been flitting around. I want to settle down soon, but first I need to see someone. Is Rory around?"

"Yes. She lives… here." He pointed to a square on the map.

"Thanks. See you later!"

"Uh, bye." He said, but as I was leaving, I heard him call someone named Patty. _Patty_. I recognize that name. Oh, no. That was the name of the owner of that place we rented to practice our Shakespeare routine. She was the town gossip girl, from what I'd heard. Rory would have to tell me whether that was good news or bad that she knew about me.

I walked up to the front door, nothing but bravery filling my soul. Would she remember me? Would she like me? Was she _*gulp*_ married? I can only barely remember the last time I saw her. Her smile. Her piercing blue eyes. I grabbed at the big silver knocker on Rory's door. A boy with jet-black hair answered. I tried to mask my sadness, that she didn't answer, that maybe she moved away, but it was all too evident.

"Who are you?" he asked, aggression clear in his voice.

"I'm Tristan."

He looked confused. He told me to come in. I followed him into a living room half the size of my military school dorm, and sat down on the worn, maroon sofa. The boy went to get Rory, and I felt a familiar feeling of nervousness creep into my stomach.. I could see her coming out, and my breath caught in my throat. It was _her._ The boy started pushing Rory out towards where I sat, still in the little living room..

"Wha- Jess! Hold on! What are you…?" She stood dead in her tracks as she noticed me. "Oh, my gosh. Tristan."

"Hey, Rory." I managed to sputter out, seeing her for the first time in so many years. She had grown up, but it was the same Rory I knew from so long ago.

"I thought I'd never see you again… Where have you been all these years?"

"Well, I graduated military school," I said. "Then, I started traveling the world, something I remember you wanted to do. I actually ran into Paris in Lebanon and I asked her if you two kept in touch after Chilton. She said yes, and I asked her where you were. she said Stars Hollow, and that you hadn't traveled. I thought she was kidding, but here you are. Who is this?"

"This is my friend Jess." She turned to him. "Jess, can you go back to Luke's? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"No problem." Jess spat. "But I've got my eye on you, Tristan…"

"Bye, Jess." Rory said. She spun back around to me and folded her arms around me, holding me from front to back as I smiled with pleasure. Rory hadn't ever hugged me before, and I needed to feel a hug, something I hadn't felt in a long time, especially not from my icy-cold parents.

"What happened to Dean? Now that you're with Jess, I mean."

"God, Jess comes in at ALL the wrong times. No, we aren't together, I swear. What about you? Are you with anyone?"

"Uh, no, I actually haven't dated since I broke up with Summer, and I haven't kissed anyone since I kissed you." I responded, noticing she dodged my Dean question.

"Oh, um, how devoted," Rory said, the wrong word to describe how I felt towards her. I grimaced.

"Yeah, though there were no girls in military school."

"Oh, I'd forgotten! How was it?"

"Torture! I hated the whole thing. The food stunk, the beds were hard, and I, um, missed you the whole time."

"Oh," Rory said, jaw lowering as her mouth imitated the letter O. "Well, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks," I replied. "I'm, uh, going to go back to my hotel. The Cheshire Cat inn?"

"I think I've heard the name…" Rory said, suppressing giggles. "So, I'll see you later? Then we'll really talk."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon." I smiled and left her house.


End file.
